


Best Mistake

by joidessin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Death Threats, Eren is a singer, Levi is a bodyguard, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidessin/pseuds/joidessin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had this idea for a long time and I finally wrote it ^w^ Okay so Eren is a famous pop singer and Levi is a bodyguard assigned to him. I might not update often since I'm also working on another fic.</p><p>*{Indefinite Hiatus}*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pushed open the glass double doors, just coming back from a job. I glanced around the room, noticing that the chief wasn’t at his usual place at his desk.  

Usually I wouldn’t mind, but I just got back from a job and wasn’t looking to sit around.

Looking for something to do, I walked towards my desk and the slight clutter that had accumulated over the last couple days. Sighing, I started to clean up the papers piled haphazardly on the corner of my desk. I glanced up when I heard my name. _Who’s trying to interrupt my cleaning process?_

“Hey Levi, can you come over here real quick?”

_Oh it’s just Erwin. Finally. Hopefully he has a job for me._

“What’s up, Eyebrows?”

Okay yeah it probably seems super rude to say something like that to my superior, but we were friends _way_ before he was my boss. There’s no way I’m going to try to change now.

“Hey can you pick that pen up for me? You’re a lot closer to the ground.”

Oh and he insults me too. Doesn’t mean I’m okay with it though. I looked at him with all of the disgust I had in me before turning on my heel and making my way back to my desk. I heard him laughing behind me as he grabbed my shoulder lightly to turn me around.

“Okay okay I’m sorry,” he said through his laughter. “But seriously, I have a job for you.”

Now he had my attention. I fully turned around to look at him. I raised my eyebrow in interest.

“It’s for a celebrity. Eren Jaeger. You heard of him?” I shook my head. For some reason, this made a tiny smirk form on his face. “Oh. Okay well, I think you’d be the _perfect_ man for the job.” Okay, now he’s full on smiling. I probably should have seen that as a sign. Jobs usually weren’t funny, but for some reason, I didn’t think anything of it.

“Yeah, sure whatever. I’ll do it.”

That was probably my first mistake.

 

 

 

My car slows as I reach the home of my newest client. I look out the window at a giant white mansion with gold pillars and a garden that is obviously well taken care of. As I step out of the car, I think to myself about this new job. _I wonder why this guy needs a bodyguard in the first place?_ Okay yes, I probably should’ve asked Erwin about that first, but I wasn’t really thinking. I just wanted to hurry up start this job. 

I strolled up the walkway, pausing every once in a while to admire the neatly groomed lawn. It wasn’t very often that one of my clients took care of their house, so this was a nice change of pace. I reached the large, white double doors and rang the doorbell. I waited for about 30 seconds before I rang it again. If you haven’t guessed yet, I’m not exactly a patient person. Right before I was about to ring it again, the door swung open and a gorgeous man stood in front of me. 

Now before you say anything, I am _not_ a man whore. I don’t usually think about my clients’ bodies, but this guy was an exception. He was ridiculously attractive. His brunette, sun kissed locks fell softly over his forehead. His plump, rosy lips were parted slightly and my eyes trailed down to see a beautifully chiseled chin. The top two buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned, giving me a nice view of his thick, muscled neck and his tempting collarbones. But the main attraction was his eyes. Stunning blue green eyes sparkled in the midday sun. I felt like I was looking at the ocean. I was starting to think that maybe I’d have a little fun during this job. A deep, masculine voice dragged me from my thoughts.

“Who are you?” he asked in a harsh tone.

Okay, I was not expecting that, but that didn’t mean he was a bad person.

“Levi,” I answered. “Your new bodyguard.”

He stared blankly at me for a few seconds before a small, barely suppressed scoff came from his throat. 

“But, dude…you’re so fucking short.”

I felt my eyebrow twitch as a rude comment found its way into my mouth. Right when I was about to let it fall from my lips, I remembered what I was doing. _Oh right, this is a job. I can’t be rude to the client, no matter how fucking rude he is to me._ I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. This was not going to be as fun as I thought it would be.

I put on my most professional face and spoke in a clear, steady tone. “I assure you that my height does nothing to impede my ability to do my job. I am an excellent bodyguard.” 

He eyed me skeptically, looking me up and down. Finally, after a few uncomfortable seconds, he stepped back and opened his door to let me in. I glanced at him before stepping through his doorway. 

Okay I knew he was a celebrity, but the inside exceeded my expectations. His house—I’m sorry, mansion—was even more beautiful than he was. The foyer floor was covered in beautifully polished white tiles. Two staircases framed the room and connected at the top to form a kind of indoor balcony. Two powder glass double doors sat at the top of the stairs. I looked forward, between the two staircases, to see a gorgeously decorated living room. I could see a white grand piano in the corner and red roses brought color to the room, along with the gold edges on all of the furniture. There was a large doorway on the left, just before the living room. I could see a hallway that led off in both directions right in front of the living room.

“Hey. Dude, are you paying attention?” I looked up to see the man staring down at me through his bangs with an impatient look on his face. He didn’t even wait for me to respond, he just started walking towards the living room. “Whatever. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

He stopped when he reached the entrance of the living room and leaned on one of the white pillars. I stepped down into the carpeted room and looked all around. Now that I was inside, I could see various painting on the walls. He had works from classic painters like Da Vinci to modern artists.

“If you haven’t already figured it out, this is the living room. That,” he said, nodding his head towards a room at the end of the hallway, “is the den. The TV is in there.”

He pushed off the pillar and walked down the other side of the hallway. He pushed open a two-way door to reveal a spotless kitchen.

“Kitchen,” he said waving his hand lazily around the room.

I didn’t have much time to admire the stainless steel appliances or the black marble countertops since he wasn’t stopping and I didn’t want to get lost. I could see a small table on the other side of the counter as well as a door and some windows. The blinds were drawn closed though, so I couldn’t see what was on the other side.

He pushed another door open to reveal the dining room. I saw the other opening when I first walked in. He didn’t announce what the room was this time and just walked back out and out the other end of the kitchen. He started walking up some service stairs and I faintly registered a door on my right before we were let out into the big area at the top of the stairs. He pointed to the powdered doors and spun around to look at me.

“That’s my room. Don’t forget.” 

I nodded and he stared at me for a few seconds before he turned around and continued down the hallway. I could see four doors, two on my left, one in front of me, and one on my right. He turned around and leaned on the one in front of me with his back.

“This is the bathroom.” He gestured to the other three doors with his hands. “Those are the guest rooms.” He opened the door closest to me on my left. A large, four-post bed with deep red and gold bedding dominated the room. A large dresser connected to a mirror, two nightstands, and two mirror-covered sliding doors I guessed to be the closet decorated the rest of the room, along with a few plants. “And this is your room.”

It took me a second to register what he said. “What?” I said without turning to him.

“Did you not hear me? I said that this is your room.”

“Oh, okay…”

I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye as he started walking back down the hallway. I spun to look at him. 

“Do whatever you want. If you have any questions,” he said with his hand on the handle to his room. He looked at me out of the corner of his gorgeous eyes, “don’t ask me.” 

And with that, he disappeared inside his room. The house was silent after that and I practically ran inside my room, closed the door, and frantically pulled out my phone. I tapped the name at the top of my recents list and waited impatiently for the ringing to stop. When it finally did, his amused voice came through.

“Yes Levi? Is there a problem?” I could practically hear the smile on his face.

“Uh yeah there is. What the fuck is this? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this was a 24/7 job?” I heard him take a breath to speak and interrupted him. “And don’t you dare say ‘You didn’t ask’.”

Now he was actually laughing. I didn’t see what was so funny about this.

“Well, you’re the one who ran out without getting any information first.”

“Whatever just tell me now.”

“Well, you already figured out part of it. This is a 24/7 job. The client, as you already know, is 25-year-old singer, Eren Jaeger. He received a death threat after his last concert and it’s not as if his address is a secret. He needs you to guard him at all times and make sure he doesn’t, you know, die.”

“Tch. That seems like a lot of work.”

“Yeah well, you’re the one who accepted the job without getting any of the details.”

“Whatever Erwin. Alright, I gotta go. If I’m gonna guard him at home, I need to get familiar with it. Talk to you later." 

“Yeah. Oh and Levi?”

“What?”

“Have fun~”

I didn’t even respond. I just hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. A couple things were starting to click together for me. Why Erwin seemed so happy when I accepted the job. He must have known how attractive this kid was and knew it’d be hard for me to resist. I also figured out why this Eren guy seemed so pissed. It didn’t seem like he was pissed at me, but now I know he got a death threat. I’d be pissed too. 

That thought was still in my head as I descended one of the staircases leading to the foyer. I looked around to make sure there weren’t any more entrances. Other than the front door, that was it. I walked towards the den to check if there were any doors. _Okay none here._ I walked into the kitchen to check that door I saw. I opened it to reveal a balcony overlooking a pool, fully equipped with a hot tub and underwater bar seating. Stairs led off the left of the balcony towards the pool. A gate at the bottom of the balcony was locked with a keypad.I nodded with approval at the security. After fully checking the rest of the house, I found no other entrances other than those two. 

I grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and returned to my room. I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I’d have to go back to my apartment to get my stuff, but since my job already started, I’d have to bring Eren with me. Great. I let my eyes close and fell asleep, the bag of chips laying unopened next to my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a 'fun' day watching tv. Oh and Hanji stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how long it took to update. I had no ideas. Every time I opened it up I had zero inspiration. Plus I've been busy with college applications and stuff, but I'm on a mini break because of snow right now so I finally had time to write.

_“Where…am I?”_

_I looked around and all I saw was black. I was floating around in a void. A vacuum. All of a sudden I realized I couldn’t breathe. Now I was freaking out. My hands immediately flew up to my throat like that was somehow going to bring oxygen back to my lungs. I could see my nails scratching at every part of my body, leaving red streams of blood behind, but I couldn’t feel it. I couldn’t feel anything. I could feel my arms getting weaker and I could tell I was losing consciousness. Then…_

_My head whipped to the side. I squinted into the darkness, trying to find the source of the sound I had just heard. What felt like minutes went by, but it was probably more like seconds. I had almost given up when…_

_“…ey!”_ Who is that, _I thought. I tried to reach out, but I felt myself sinking deeper into the void. “Hey!” Something grabbed me from behind, dragging me down._ No no no! I can’t—no I need to get out of here! _I was screaming in my mind, trying to fight off the arms wrapped around my body. I opened my mouth to yell, but nothing came out except the last breath in my lungs. My body slumped and I gave in to the arms pulling me. I reached my arm out in one last attempt. Something—someone grabbed me and yanked me back. Back to reality._

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?”

My eyes sprung open, taking in my surroundings. My head whipped from side to side until it landed on the form right in front of me. I blinked to get my eyes to focus, and when they did, I realized it was the kid. I squinted as I tried to remember his name. _Right. Eren._ He was still screaming at me for…some reason.

“Dude what?” I asked, pushing my way past him and to the bathroom. He followed and I could see him behind me in the mirror.

“What do you mean, _what_? You’re supposed to be protecting me or whatever you do right?”

I grabbed the hand towel next to me and dried my face. “I don’t need to be right next to you to do that,” I grunted, tossing the towel in the basket next to the door and walking out of the bathroom. I needed water and I needed it now. My throat was dry and it felt like I had been screaming. _Wait, did he hear me screaming?_ I glanced behind me to look at his face. He didn’t look like he did, but I wasn’t sure. He just looked angry right now.

“But you were sleeping! You should at least—”

“Hey,” I said, cutting him off, “do you have any water bottles?”

He looked at me, confusion evident on his face from the sudden question. “What? Uh yeah fridge. Top shelf.”

I gave him a grunt of acknowledgment and grabbed one. I noticed that just like the rest of his house, his fridge was spotless. Everything was organized and there wasn’t a thing out of place. _He has to have a maid,_ I thought to myself.

I slid past him and into the den. I sat down on the couch, clicked on the TV, and took a sip of my water. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eren standing there, one hand on his hip and his head tilted to the side. After about a minute of that, he finally said something.

“Hello?”

I looked over to see his face covered in a mixture of anger and annoyance. I had to hold in a laugh. It was actually really funny.

“Yes?” I said innocently.

He marched over to me and was now blocking the TV. I looked up at him with a small smile on my face.

“Ummmm protecting? Guarding?”

“Are you dead?”

“What? No.”

“Are you injured?”

“Do I _look_ injured to you? No, I’m not injured.”

“Then I don’t see the problem. If you’re fine, then calm the fuck down. No one is trying to kill you _right now_ so you can relax. Now sit down and watch TV with me.”

He looked at me like I told him to jump off a cliff. After a second he plopped down next to me on the couch.

“Fine, but I get to pick the show,” he said, grabbing the remote from my hand. He skipped a few channels and…

…stopped on Cartoon Network.

I turned to look at him with unbelief.

“What?” he asked, and I think he was actually serious. “This show is amazing.”

I turned back to see some weird kid sitting with a yellow dog (I think?) and a unicorn with a rainbow for a mane. I looked from him to the screen to him to screen and back to him.

“What the fuck? Are you 12? Why do you like this?”

He actually looked offended. “This show is awesome, don’t insult it.”

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I gave in and looked back at the screen. I didn’t have to look at him to tell he was grinning.

Halfway through the show, I felt my stomach grumble. With the nightmare and Eren yelling, I forgot to eat. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I was in the middle of pulling out a carton of eggs when I heard Eren scream. I immediately dropped it on the floor and ran to the other room.

“What happened?”

I stared into the room, searching for some sort of threat, when my eyes landed on the TV. I felt all the tension leave my body. He had changed the channel to some Lifetime movie about a serial killer. I sighed and slowly walked over to the couch.

“Are you serious?”

“What?”

“ _That_ scared you? A stupid movie?”

“What? There was a jump scare.”

I looked at him and shook my head. I knew way more things that were even scarier. Hell, I’d lived through them.

“Look, screaming at every random thing makes my job a hell of a lot harder.”

His face almost looked sheepish.

“Oh…sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I said, walking back to the kitchen. “Just try not to do to again. Now I have to go clean eggs off of your floor.”

I heard him mumble something about cleaning supplies as a walked out of the door. After thoroughly cleaning the slimy gunk off of the floor, I resigned myself to a breakfast bar. Not only was Eren’s house immaculate, it was fully stocked with every kind of food you could think of.

“Do you have a maid or something?” I asked, sitting down next to him again. He had changed the channel and was now watching a cooking show. He glanced over at me.

“What? No I don’t. Why?”

“Oh it’s just your house is really clean. Like _really_ clean.”

He looked confused. “Is it not supposed to be?”

“No I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well that’s how my mom raised me. Clean up after yourself, always be ready for guests, et cetera et cetera.”

“You have guests often?”

Now he looked suspicious. “What are you trying to ask me?”

“I’m trying to do my job. I need to know who comes over here, how often, and your relationships with them.”

“Oh right sorry,” he said. He sounded surprised, like he forgot I was hired to be here. “Well uh, the only people that ever really come over are Armin and Mikasa. That’s my best friend and my sister.”

“Descriptions?”

“What?”

“Descriptions. I need to know what they look like so I don’t attack them if they show up. Height, hair color, that kind of stuff.”

“Oh right. Armin is mm maybe 5’4”? Blonde hair cut in a bob. Straight across bangs. Bright blue eyes. And Mikasa is about my height. She has black shoulder-length hair and dark grey eyes. She—she looks a little like you actually.”

He was staring intently at my face now, his head tilted and his brow furrowed.

“Okay I think I got it thanks.”

He blinked and straightened his head. “Hm? Oh yeah no problem.”

I sighed and sunk further into the couch. I took a bite of my breakfast bar and fixed my eyes on the tv. The thing about 24 hour jobs is that it’s often slow. With other jobs, you usually get hired to protect someone at a particular event. Something is always happening and you always have to be on high alert. With 24 hour jobs, you’re basically just sitting around waiting for something to happen, and more often than not, nothing happens. And especially with a death threat, the person who sent it is most likely not going to try to attack at home. They wait until the person leaves and is out in the open where there are distractions. It’s much harder to protect someone when there are a lot of people around. Anyone with a brain isn’t going to try to attack Eren while he’s at home as long as I’m here. Which reminds me…

I pulled out my phone and started a text.

 

**Levi: Hey are you busy right now?**

 

Less than ten seconds later, my phone buzzed.

 

**Hanji: yessssssss**

 

I was suspicious. Hanji was never busy.

 

**Levi: With what?**

**Hanji: im working**

**Levi: Photo proof.**

 

Hanji didn’t respond immediately. I waited for about a minute and then she texted back.

 

            **Hanji: ok fine im not busy what do u want?**

I smirked a little.

 

            **Levi: I _am_ working. 24/7 job. I didn’t know when I came because **

**Eyebrows didn’t tell me. Can you drop by my place and grab**

**some stuff for me? Clothes, phone charger, you know.**

**Hanji: *sigh* fiiiiiinnnneeee where r u**

I sent her the address and waited for a response.

 

            **Hanji: ill go get ur stuff now. ill b by in like 30 mins**

            **Levi: Thank you**

She didn’t text back after that. The fact that Hanji never used proper grammar, punctuation, or capitalization while texting never fails to annoy me, but that’s just who she is.

 

 

 

In about an hour, Hanji was ringing the doorbell. Eren was of course very confused and he looked a little scared. I guess a death threat would do that to you. I calmly got up and walked to the front door. Eren followed me at a distance. When I opened the door, Hanji burst right in. I could’ve sworn I heard Eren squeak.

“Wow this place is amazing! I mean look at it! Everything is all sparkly and shiny!”

Eren had now retreated behind one of the pillars in the hallway. He wasn’t exactly hiding, but he was taken aback by Hanji’s eccentric behavior, as anyone would. She had been rambling on for a minute or so now, so I thought I should probably introduce her now.

I closed the door and stepped towards Hanji, putting my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Eren, this is Hanji, a friend and colleague of mine. Hanj, this is Eren, my client.”

Hanji’s head tilted to the side. “Eren?” A bulb seemed to light up in her head as her eyes widened and she bounced towards him. “Oh Eren! I’ve heard about you! It’s so nice to meet you and your house is amazing! I’m in love with the marble floor! Can I ask wh—”

She probably would’ve gone on forever if I hadn’t interrupted.

“Eren she just brought me some stuff.” He nodded and looked a little less frightened, but still shocked. “Hey Hanj, can you watch him while I go put my stuff upstairs?”

“Yeah sure no problem I’d love to. Come on Eren,” she said, dragging him off towards the den. I saw a look of slight disbelief on his face before he disappeared through the door.

I sighed and went back to the door to pick up the bags Hanji dropped when she walked in. I could hear her chatting away as I walked up the stairs. After putting all of my stuff away, I descended the staircase.

“You work with Levi right?” Hanji nodded. I was about to walk into the den to join them when I heard my name come out of Eren’s mouth. “Well is he good at his job? I mean the whole time he’s been here, he’s just been so nonchalant and casual. Now I know he just got here yesterday but, it doesn’t really seem like he’s guarding me at all. And then he left me with you, no offense, when this is his job.

I don’t know why I didn’t walk in immediately and defend myself, but something stopped me.

“Levi is…different. He doesn’t do this job they way most people to. The traditional way doesn’t work for him. He does things his own way. A lot of the time it’s probably seem like he’s not doing anything, but I promise he’s good at his job. He’s the best.”

I finally moved and stepped into the room. “Yeah so stop worrying.”

Eren swirled around and looked at me. He was stuttering like I caught him doing something. Well, I guess in a way I did. But either way, I slid onto the couch next to Hanji.

We watched stupid shows for a couple hours before Hanji left. I learned that Eren never watches any show all the way through an episode except for The Office. He watches it religiously. Eren and I pretty much watched tv for the rest of the day. I was surprised that he didn’t have anything to do, being a famous pop star or whatever, but I kept that to myself.

As he was walking into his room at around midnight, I stopped him.

“Got any plans for tomorrow?”

“Yeah I have to go down to the record label and work on some music with my team. Around 10.”

“Alright see you then.”

“Yeah.” He almost closed the door, but he popped back out. “Goodnight Levi.”

“Goodnight Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I have a tumblr if anyone wants to follow me or anything.  
> Here's the link: http://animempress.tumblr.com  
> I just made it so there's really nothing on it, but feel free to message me or leave a question whenever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me or yell at me or whatever lol.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://joidessin-writes.tumblr.com)  
> [Main Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/weeaboo_trash__/)  
> [Art Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/joidessin/)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave me a Kudos, and comment below if you liked it or hated it or whatever.


End file.
